La couleur de tes cheveux
by xAneurysm
Summary: " Alzack aurait dû s'inquiéter, la transporter directement à l'infirmerie ou même lui murmurer quelques paroles réconfortes. Il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de ça, il la dévisagea longuement et silencieusement. Il n'aimait pas le vert. Cette couleur de cheveux était donc, par définition, immonde. "


_Bonjour, bonjour, c'est bien aimable de votre part de vous aventurer ici, vraiment. :3 Cela fait déjà quelques temps que j'avais cette envie d'écrire sur Bisca et Alzack sans jamais trouver l'inspiration ou un scénario potable. Presque deux ans, pour être plus précise. Et puis, ça m'ait tombé dessus comme ça, d'un coup. D'ailleurs, en passant, je suis surprise qu'il n'y ait pas plus de fanfictions sur ces deux personnages du côté français. Ce serait formidable de les exploiter un peu plus, vu le peu de choses que l'on connait sur eux. Mais il semblerait que les personnages secondaires ne soient que très rarement utilisés. Dommage, ça manque d'originalité. Cela dit, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, en espérant que je ne vous écorcherais pas les yeux avec une faute monstrueuse._

.

.

.

* * *

Bisca courrait aussi vite que ses fines jambes les lui permettaient. Le soleil déclinait à vue d'œil et il lui fallait un abri pour la nuit au plus vite. Les loups des steppes n'étaient pas cléments avec les étrangers et ça, tout le monde le savait ici. Mais les braconniers l'étaient encore moins. Derrière une colline particulièrement haute, la jeune femme fut soulagée d'y découvrir un village. Village… C'était un bien grand mot pour ses trois maisons visiblement à l'abandon depuis des années. Bisca ne fit pas la fine bouche et pénétra dans la première bâtisse.

Avec la plus grande prudence, l'adolescente avançait au milieu des décombres. Des clous rouillés jonchaient de-ci et de-là, les planches en bois du sol menaçaient de se briser à chaque fois qu'elle y posait un pied, les quelques meubles restants y étaient renversés et recouverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière. La jeune femme s'appuya alors contre l'un des murs qui tenait miraculeusement debout afin de s'aider à mieux progresser. Mauvaise idée. L'ancienne tapisserie s'émietta aussi vite dans un nuage de poussière qui la fit tousser et éternuer bruyamment. Elle recouvrit son nez ainsi que sa bouche d'une de ses mains tandis que l'autre s'agitait devant son visage avec l'espoir vain d'éliminer les saletés flottant dans l'air. Sa toux devenue trop intense à son goût, Bisca quitta la demeure.

Avec dégoût elle regarda son corps qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus. Il y a quatre jours tout juste, elle vivait encore dans une immense maison aux multiples employés. Son père avait fait fortune dans la céramique, aussi absurde que cela puisse paraitre tandis que sa mère était une scientifique de renom. Un avenir radieux se dessinait devant elle, leur unique enfant, celle pour qui ils auraient tout sacrifiés. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il c'était passé. Ils avaient perdus leur vie pour elle, une simple gamine de quinze années, à peine. Le soleil avait désormais disparu, quelques grillons persistaient encore à faire entendre leur cri tandis qu'au loin, un loup hurlait. Bisca frissonna et se décida, finalement, à retourner dans l'une des maisons. Cette nuit allait être longue.

.

.

Aux premières lueurs du jour, la jeune fille quitta son repaire de nuit, reprenant sa longue route. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle marchait sans un regard en arrière, qu'elle se nourrissait tant bien que mal d'insectes ou de vieilles carcasses abandonnées, qu'elle s'abreuvait dans un faible ruisseau où l'eau ne semblait guère potable. Mais cela en valait la peine. Elle arriverait en vie à Magnolia, coûte que coûte. C'était son unique chance de survie.

Trois jours de marche plus tard, Bisca toucha enfin à son but. De là où elle se trouvait, elle dominait tout Magnolia. Une ville bien différente de la sienne où il semblait bon d'y vivre. Tandis qu'elle marchait dans les rues, l'adolescente sentait bien le regard des autres sur sa personne. Pitié, dégoût. Malheureusement, elle devait bien leur donner raison. Elle avait piètre allure dans ce short déchiré où sa culotte était clairement visiblement, cette chemise à laquelle il manquait les manches, ces cheveux poussiéreux et ternes à souhait qu'elle n'avait pas laver depuis maintenant une semaine et cette figure si pâle, si maigre, presque cadavérique. Son ventre la tiraillait sans cesse, elle avait terriblement faim. Mais elle ne s'en formula pas. De toute façon, elle n'avait même pas de quoi se payer une pomme et à la vue de sa dégaine pitoyable, les marchands ne l'autoriseraient certainement pas à entrer dans leur boutique.

Enfin, Bisca trouva Fairy Tail. Dans un ultime effort, elle poussa la porte avant de s'effondrer à genoux. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues tant son soulagement était grand. Elle y était enfin. Tous ses sacrifices et sa mauvaise hygiène de vie ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été vains.

.

* * *

.

Alzack n'avait jamais été un grand bavard et ce, depuis son plus jeune âge. A Fairy Tail, lorsqu'il se trouvait accoudé au bar, il se contentait d'écouter les conversations, sans jamais oser y prendre part. Peut-être que la remarque qu'il allait faire serait certainement stupide et que les autres le jugeraient dessus. Ce devait être pour cette unique raison qu'il restait toujours discret. Le regard des autres.

Ce jour-là n'était pas différent des autres. Natsu, Grey et Elfman se trouvaient en plein débat sur le courage d'un homme tandis que Mirajane essayait tant bien que mal de calmer la discussion qui semblait pouvoir partir dans une nouvelle bagarre à n'importe quel moment. Alzack, lui, écoutait silencieusement. Bien qu'il avait sa propre idée de ce que devait être le courage chez un homme, il la garda pour lui. Personne ne lui demandait son envie, de toute façon, alors à quoi bon, si ce n'est pour se ridiculiser devant des mages qu'il admirait.

Puis, soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit. Alzack n'eut pas le temps d'identifier cette personne qu'elle tomba à terre, sans plus de cérémonie. Il se précipita alors vers elle, les autres membres de la guilde présents en faisant de même.

.

* * *

.

« S'il vous plait… S'il vous plait… S'il vous plait… »

Bisca répétait ces mots-là en boucle, n'ayant plus la force de réfléchir ni même de s'arrêter de parler. Elle se contentait de les répéter sans arrêt, comme un automate bloqué, inlassablement. La même intonation, le même débit, le même accent de l'Ouest. Alzack aurait dû s'inquiéter, la transporter directement à l'infirmerie ou même lui murmurer quelques paroles réconfortes. Il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de ça, il la dévisagea longuement et silencieusement. Il n'aimait pas le vert. Cette couleur de cheveux était donc, par définition, immonde.

Mirajane fut la première à réagir.

« Écartez-vous tous, laissez-lui de l'air ! » Puis, elle s'agenouilla devant elle, posant ses mains sur ses frêles épaules. « Que s'est-il passé, raconte-moi tout. »

Elle avait une voix douce, rassurante. La même voix que sa défunte mère. Bisca releva alors son visage ravagé par ses perles salées. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti si ce n'est un sanglot étouffé.

« Natsu, Grey, transportez-là immédiatement à l'infirmerie ! Alzack, va chercher Polyussica ! »

Alzack sursauta légèrement en entendant son prénom. L'espace de quelques secondes, il fut surpris que la jeune mage connaisse son nom. Après tout, il était discret et le dernier membre à avoir été accepté dans la guilde. Par la suite, le jeune homme courut à la rencontre de Polyussica qu'il trouvait bien trop terrifiante et impressionnante à son goût.

.

.

Au fil des jours, Bisca retrouva ses forces. Ses blessures étaient complètement soignées même s'il s'avérait que ses joues restaient relativement creuses tandis que son organisme avait encore du mal à ne pas rejeter la nourriture qu'elle avalait. Le quatrième jour, Mirajane accompagné d'un vieil homme qu'elle identifia rapidement comme étant le chef de Fairy Tail vint lui rendre visite. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le lit libre à sa droite dans un silence des plus pesants.

« Bisca, c'est bien ça ? »

Elle acquiesça, quelque peu intimidée.

« Tu dois bien te douter que nous allons devoir te poser quelques questions, n'est-ce pas ? »

Nouvel hochement de tête.

« Bien. Comment t'es-tu retrouvée dans cet état-là ? Polyussica était bien étonnée que tu ne sois pas tombée d'épuisement plus tôt. »

La verte baissa la tête. Même si elle se sentait en confiance en leur compagnie, elle n'avait aucune envie d'évoquer les événements qui s'étaient déroulés dans son ancienne demeure.

« Je… Il s'est passé quelque chose, là où j'habitais et… J'ai fui. »

C'était peut-être imprécis mais au moins, c'était la vérité.

« Là où tu habitais… ? »

« A l'extrême Ouest du Royaume de Fiore. Une petite ville, sans importance, à plusieurs jours de marche d'ici. »

Le vieil homme acquiesça avant de se lever puis de quitter la pièce. Il en avait assez appris aujourd'hui pour effectuer des recherches lui-même sur ce qui c'était réellement passé. Mirajane, elle, resta.

« Il fait beau aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Bisca parut décontenancée par sa question. Durant quelques instants, elle ne prononça aucunes paroles puis, elle tourna la tête vers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce avant de reposer son regard sur la mage.

« Oui. Les enfants doivent être heureux de pouvoir jouer dehors. »

« Même les plus grands. » ajouta-t-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire en repensant à Grey, Natsu et Erza qui étaient partis au bord de l'eau.

Puis le silence s'installa de nouveau. Que vouliez-vous ajouter à cela ? Rien. Tout simplement rien. L'adolescente reprit alors la parole. Elle ressentait le besoin de parler de _ça_ à quelqu'un, de l'évacuer.

« Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'admirais Fairy Tail. On racontait beaucoup de choses agréables dessus, des légendes absurdes mais tellement féeriques pour les enfants comme moi. » Bisca sourit, l'air absent. « Pour m'aider à m'endormir, le soir, ma mère me racontait des tonnes d'histoires. Des histoires où j'étais une mage de cette guilde et où je vivais de formidables aventures. » Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, en imaginant de nouveau sa mère éclairée à la faible lumière d'une lampe de chevet. « J'ai voulu vivre ces histoires. Alors la journée, lorsque mes parents avaient le dos tourné, je filais discrètement au terrain de jeux. Derrière, il y avait une colline et je m'asseyais là. Je restais parfois des heures entières à me concentrer, à essayer de trouver une forme quelconque de magie en moi. »

En voyant qu'elle hésitait, Mirajane l'incita à continuer.

« En vain. » acheva-t-elle avec un goût amer. « Et puis, il y a eu ce jour-là où… Il s'est passé quelque chose, chez moi. J'étais en colère. »

« Et ta magie s'est manifestée, comme pour te défendre. » continua la mage aux cheveux blancs.

« Je crois bien que j'ai… »

Bisca ne termina jamais sa phrase, l'air grave. Elle n'était pas fière de ce qu'elle avait fait, sous le coup de la colère. Une vengeance pure et simple. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire son geste. Mirajane posa alors sa main sur celle de l'adolescente. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un mince sourire.

« Ici, à Fairy Tail, nous avons tous un lourd passé. Une blessure, une douleur, une souffrance commune. »

La verte secoua doucement la tête, les larmes menaçant de couler à tous moments.

« Merci. »

.

* * *

.

Quelques jours plus tard, la jeune fille se tenait accoudée au bar de la guilde, un verre de jus de fruits à la main. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas bu quelque chose d'aussi frais et d'aussi bon. Bisca trouvait les membres de Fairy Tail tout à fait accueillants et charmants bien que quelques fois, leur comportement lui faisait clairement peur. Mirajane, de l'autre côté, essuyait quelques verres tout en observant avec un mince sourire l'adolescente.

« Tu as repris des couleurs. »

« Oh… Oui. J'arrive à manger correctement maintenant, ce doit être pour ça. »

La mage aux cheveux blancs se pencha ensuite sur son plan de travail avant de lui murmurer sur le ton de la confidence.

« Le mage devant le panneau des quêtes, là-bas. Il utilise la même magie que tu m'as décrite. Il pourrait certainement t'aider à maitriser et développer la tienne. »

« Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, il n'a sûrement pas que ça à faire. »

« Bien sûr que si. Alzack ! Peux-tu venir, s'il te plait ? »

Une nouvelle fois, le jeune homme tressauta. Décidément, il ne s'y ferait jamais. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire, il se retrouva devant le bar, l'air relativement embarrassé. Il fallait lui accorder qu'avoir deux femmes qui vous regardaient dont une qui ne se gênait pas le moins du monde pour vous dévisager de haut en bas n'aidait pas forcément. Cela dit, il n'appréciait toujours pas sa couleur de cheveux. Encore plus verte que la dernière fois. A moins qu'il se faisait des idées.

« Voici Bisca et elle serait ravie d'être ta partenaire, le temps de quelques missions. »

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Qu'on soit bien d'accord, je n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout le dernier paragraphe. Ça un goût d'inachevé, bâclé, je dois vous l'accorder. Je n'arrivais pas à le conclure de manière correcte, à vrai dire. Alzack n'est pas très présent dans cet écrit mais j'avais envie de montrer comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, le commencement de leur relation. Peut-être que j'écrirais autre chose sur eux, afin de compléter totalement cet OS... Dans tous les cas, merci d'avoir lu, je suis ravie d'avoir accaparer votre attention le temps de quelques instants._


End file.
